Through The Eyes of A Child
by lovenyami
Summary: Tsenacomoco/America found in the wilderness and raised by a Native America tribe until some odd strangers come to claim him as their little brother. From now on he'll have important decisions to make. Go with the others like him or stay with the people who found and took care of him? Stay with his "big brother" or leave him for independence? FrUk and UsUk


Fields of long grass stretched on for miles, covering rolling hills that lead into forests and mountains. Rivers, streams, ponds, and lakes cut through the land. Clear blue skies blended into the horizon. Bright, yellow sunlight illuminated everything around and below it. Animals of all sorts roamed free across the land. Native men and women built temporary homes, following the movement of the herds as the migrated.

Of this beautiful and bountiful land a child was born. A special child with neither a mother or father. Hair as golden as the grass and grains that grew around him. Eyes the same pristine blue as the sky above him. His skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun and as smooth as the unbroken water that lie in the lakes and ponds. This child _was _of the world that surrounded him.

The baby never cried, not once. Only giggled and blabbered up at the sky. Animals came, investigating what was making all that noise. One by one the animals surrounded the babe, watching him with curious gazes. He stared back up at them, wide eyed, drool dribbling down his chin, reaching his arms up and making grabbing motions with his little hands. The animals could sense something in this child, something that made him special and important to the world that surrounded them. They stayed with him, making sure no harm came to the small child.

Days passes by and eventually the child was discovered by a native woman. Her tribe had been passing through the area, following the herd they often hunted from. She had long, black hair tied up in a braid and tanned skin. Doe brown eyes met sky blue ones. The baby babbled happily, making unintelligible baby noises, reaching his arms up to the women. She looked around, checking to see if there was anyone else around. With no sign of any other people, she picked the child up, cradling him in her arms.

"Little child, what are you doing out here all alone?" Of course, she wasn't expecting the baby to answer her. And naturally, he didn't, but it almost seemed like he had with the feeling that had overwhelmed the woman. "Tsenacomoco(1)..." She whispered, wide eyed. Clutching the baby tightly to her chest, she ran back to join her tribe.

"Father! Father!" The woman panted as she ran around the others in search of her father, who happened to be the mamanatowick(2) of her tribe.

"Amonute, what is it?" Taking notice of the small baby that was held in her arms. "Why do you have a baby? Where did you find it?" The chief demanded to know.

Holding out the baby for the chief to see, Aarushi said, "I found him out in the field all on his own." Urgently, she pressed the baby into the chief's arms. "Listen. Feel what he has to tell you."

Holding the child, the chief could feel what Aarushi meant. "Tsenacomoco...This child... How could this be?"

IVIVIVIVIVI

The boy, now called Tsenacomoco, lived with the tribe for many years. One of the few things they noticed was that the boy did not grow like all the others. For years he'd stay the same size and not grow an inch. And then other years he'd significantly faster. The natives were in wonder of this boy.

"Heey, wait for mee~!" Tsenacomoco called, appearing to be at the age of five, as he chased after some of the other boys.

After wandering a good long distance from their tribe, they stopped before the giant body of water in front of them. Far out on the water, they children could see something on the horizon coming their way. The boys stared in wonder at the mysterious objects.

"Woah. What are those?" One of the boys asked. No one had an answer.

Heading back to their village, the boys conversed animatedly about what they could have seen out on the water.

"They kinda looked like strange clouds to me."

"No, it was a giant fish!"

Tsenacomoco didn't say a single word all the way home, his thoughts racing. He could feel something was amiss. Something, no, someone was coming and the appearance of this person was going to change everything he ever knew.

IVIVIVIVIVI

Men bustled about, back and forth across the deck of the large ship. Preparing the ship and themselves for landing. Among the men stood a solitary man barking orders at them. The man had short, messy blonde hair. Green eyes that were beyond the natural color were accented by large, dark eyebrows.

"Mon ami, calm yourself." A man with long, blonde hair, a stubbly beard on his chin, and blue eyes walked up behind the green eyed blonde. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "You don't need to yell so much."

"Go away, France." Pulling away from blonde with the longer hair, now known as France, he shot a death glare at the other.

"England, you wound me." France said with a mock pout. "First you tell me to go, then you want me to come only for you to shoo me away again. That's not fair Angleterre."

Rolling his eyes, England turned away from France. "And we shall continue that cycle, go away."

"Anything for mon lapin." Spinning on his heal and making his leave.

The sun soon began to set on the horizon, painting the sky in burning reds, oranges, and pinks. England stood at the front of the ship, gazing out as the bright colors in the sky blended with the darker greens and browns of the land that lay before.

"The New World, she is beautiful, non?" France said, appearing in the empty spot next to England.

"Yeah..." England agreed with a tired sigh, resting his head on the taller's shoulder. And with that the two stood in a comfortable silence, watching the sun go down under the water.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, come, let us head to the sleeping quarters and get some rest."

Receiving only a slight nod as an answer, France took both England and himself to their shared bedroom. England, sleepily cuddling up as close to France as he could. They would surely need all the energy they could muster for the work that had to be done in the morning.

* * *

(1) Tsenacomoco - What the Powhatan Indians called their homeland.

(2) Mamanatowick - Paramount chief of the Powhatan Chiefdom.

**What are you doing? Starting something new when you have plenty of other things to work! For shame, Mimi, for shame! I'm just going to crawl back in my hole and sleeep. ;3; Kay, bye, see you in a year or so. **


End file.
